This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Madison Area Technical College offers a college-transfer level organic chemistry course with a simultaneous lab. As part of the laboratory teaching regime, the students send samples to NMRFAM to be run on the spectrometers and the students visit the facility for a tour and demonstration of the 400 MHz spectrometer.